Alien Love
by DietJutsu
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to town and Dib seems to find feelings for her? Is this a trap or true, alien love?
1. Plan: Affection

**Disclaimer-I do not own Invader Zim or any characters or settings. **

-------------------------------------

Dib walked down the street to skool with Gaz on a bright, sunny day. "Hey Gaz?" Dib asked as his black coat was blown back by the wind.

"What is it now?" Gaz asked in response, as she seemed to be absorbed in a hand held game.

"Do you think that aliens can fall in love? I mean, what if I could make Zim fall in love? Then I could use his feelings against him!"

"Your voice is stupid."

-----

"Gir! Come to me!" Zim could be heard throughout the base as he waited for his little minion to show.

"Doop doo doo." Gir could be heard saying as he appeared in front of Zim.

"Gir I have made a new discovery." Zim began as he paced back in forth in front of his computer. "These filthy _humans_ do have a weakness after all. It seems to be this thing called _loove_." (Not a spelling error, it just has two O's because Zim likes to stretch his words.)

"Love!" Gir screamed as he ran around in circles around Zim. "Love! Love! Love!"

"Gir! Stop this immediately!" Zim yelled as Gir came to a quick halt. "Now I must find some way to make my enemy Dib fall in this _love_. It is another one of the earth filth's _feelings_." Zim made his way over to his large computer and began to type away as his thoughts rambled on.

Many different pictures popped up on the over-sized screen. A couple holding hands, a heart, two people kissing, and so on. And then the word 'love' appeared on the screen. Followed by 'affection' and 'attachment'.

"Ooo! Taco!" Gir yelled at the pictures, a laugh bursting from his small laugh soon afterwards.

"No Gir it is not a taco! These are pictures of the humans and their affection for one another. Perhaps this really can be used as a weapon."

---Three Hours Earlier---

"Yes, my Tallests, I am so very close to discovering some more of the human filth. There seems to be this thing called _love_ that may prove as a weapon." Zim said to his large computer screen, which held his two leaders.

"Right. Well, just do what you can Zim, I'm sure you'll make us proud."

"Yes, of course." And with a final salute Zim signed out of his report.

"Now, to learn more about this _love_." Zim said as he began to type away on his computer. A few minutes later he stumbled upon the definition of the weapon he hoped to use to bring the Earth to it's knees.

_**love** (lv  
)   
n._

_A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness._

_A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance._

He couldn't make too much out of this but figured it was proof enough that his plan would work. "Now to put my plan into _action!_"

---Present Hour---

"Ms. Bitters!" Dib asked as he stood up partially in his seat.

"What is it now?" Ms. Bitters asked in response in a most irritable and bored way.

"Have you noticed that Zim isn't here today? I wonder what he's up to." Dib asked as he looked around suspiciously as his eyes were attracted like magnets to Zim's empty seat.

"He's probably sick from you!" Someone yelled at Dib as the whole class burst out laughing. Dib just sat back in his seat and scowled at his fellow classmates.

---

Zim was working hard on blue prints and other designs for his latest plan against his enemy, Dib. And while Zim was busy working hard on his newest creation GIR was playing with his filthy pig.

And never too soon could a laugh be heard, ringing through the base. "I've done it!" Zim yelled as he held up his new creation. "I have created the one weapon that will rid me of Dib!"

What Zim was holding was no gun, no laser, and no giant, destruction robot. What he held was, at least to him, an ingenious way of getting Dib out of his way.

Zim's ever-familiar laugh could be heard once again as he couldn't wait for the next day.

---

As Dib walked home from skool he decided to stop by Zim's house and pay a visit. As he grew closer to the tall yet slender house with it's deadly gnomes Dib began to think of the many reasons why Zim wouldn't have been at skool today. Was it, perhaps, because he was thinking up another plot to destroy the world? Or was it that he was simply gone? Not ever coming back.

No. It couldn't be the ladder of his thoughts. Why would Zim just leave? Perhaps, he had done something to the world and left it so that he himself would not be destroyed.

With this in mind Dib raced into the house, searching franticly for anything that would serve as evidence that Zim had left. As he rummaged through the couch, refrigerator, and other things Dib grew impatient. Finally making his way back to the living room Dib went to his last resort. "Zim! If you're here, come out now!"

---

Zim's head snapped up from his current position at the sound of Dib's voice. "I know that voice. It is Dib!" Zim quickly dropped his project and ran to his elevator. As he stepped in he called GIR, who quickly followed.

As they quickly made their way up to the top floor of Zim's base, thought's ran through Zim's mind as to why the Dib was here. _Perhaps he has come back to try and stop me once again. No, he has no idea what I am planning against him. What could he want?_ Soon the elevator came to a halt and Zim and GIR exited it to the main floor in which their 'home' was.

"Ha! So you are here then!" Dib said as he pointed a pale finger at Zim.

"Of course I am here! Why would I not be?" Zim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I thought that you may have set a…" Dib stopped himself, not wanting to give Zim any ideas. "Anyway, I just wanted to see if you were up to something."

Zim watched Dib carefully and slowly answered, "As if I would tell you."

Dib nodded and took a step back. "Right." He answered as his eyes meet Zim's. Quickly Dib spun around and dashed away, trying, while not being successful, to dodge the lasers that the gnomes shot out.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Stupid human! That was quite foolish of him to barge into my base and expect to find out something. Hasn't he learned anything? I am ZIM!" And with a final laugh Zim's door closed and as his laugh faded, so did any hope of Dib finding anything out about his newest plan.

----------

All right, there it is, the first chapter! I hope everyone likes it. I know I am not good at writing long chapters though I do try. Well, any criticism is widely welcome, oh, and for all who review or just want to share their opinion, I would greatly like to know if I should do chapter titles. It doesn't matter to me, but I would like to know what my readers would like. Well, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. New Arrival

Sorry about the wait but April and May are going to be hectic for me. I have a lot of upcoming weddings and softball just began, so I am really going to try and update soon. Well, enough about my life story, on with the fic!

-------------------------------------

Dib walked into his room, his black hair messy and tangled and his clothes ripped from the encounter at Zim's base. Dib collapsed onto his bed, taking in deep breaths as he closed his eyes. _Why?_ He thought. _Why would he just not show up to skool? I mean, he wants everyone to believe he's human, so why start to blow cover now?_

Dib began to question himself. Was his imagination just getting the best of him? Was he truly beginning to lose it? No! He couldn't be! He wasn't the only one who believed in aliens! The Swollen Eyeball needed him! What where they to do if he where to stop his duties? He had provided them with such useful information, and they were the only ones he could talk to about these kinds of things.

Dib raised his head from his bed with new determination. "No!" He told himself. "I will _not_ let Zim invade my mind!" And with that, Dib fell back onto his bed and made his way into a peaceful slumber.

-----

The next day came all to quickly for Zim. Soon he was at skool with all the other children, although today, he had brought a friend. As Dib made his way into class a smirk formed upon Zim's face, his razor like teeth shining.

"Good morning Dib-stink." He said.

Dib shot an angry glance at Zim as he made his way to his seat. As he sat down Ms. Bitters began to write something down on the chalkboard. "Hello Dib." Dib heard from behind him. As he turned around he saw a robot. Not just any robot, a robot horribly disguised as a human.

"What the-" Dib questioned as he looked to Zim. "Zim! Is this another one of your creations?" he yelled across the room.

"But of course not Dib, how could I create such a human?"

"That is no human! It's a robot!" Dib screamed at him, drawing attention yet again.

-----

Throughout the whole skool day Zim's little 'friend' followed Dib everywhere he went. And by the end of the day Dib had grown so tired of its "Who does your hair?" "You're so cute when you're annoyed." "Let me help you with that!" that he could just take a hammer and smash it to pieces. But, unfortunately for Dib, he didn't carry a hammer or anything nearly heavy enough.

"Who _does _your hair?" The robot asked Dib for about the hundredth time.

"Just leave me alone!" Dib screamed as he made is way home through the empty streets.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed!"

Dib growled in anger and annoyance at the robot. "Why won't you just let me be?" He asked as he turned a corner.

"Because…I love you."

Dib stopped dead in his tracks as his right eye began to twitch. A few seconds later he began to giggle then chuckle, then flat out laugh. "Love me?" he asked in amusement. "Oh please! That is the funniest thing ever! All I have to do is use water and you won't even remember I was here! This has to be the stupidest thing Zim has tried yet!" Dib kept laughing all the way home, not paying attention to the threats that he was receiving from Gaz.

-----

"How could it have failed?" Zim screamed, looking at the broken robot that was going around in circles in his living room. "It was a perfect plan! How could it have not worked?"

"Awww, does the master need a hug?" GIR asked as he walked over to Zim with his arms wide open and a smile across his little metallic face.

"No GIR, no hug." Zim said as he turned his back to his little companion and began to walk away.

GIR's indigo eyes began to fill up with tears as his master walked away from him, leaving his little metal heart to linger. "Master. Master!" GIR called after him, being the drama queen he was. "Why Master? Why?" He cried.

-----

Zim shook his head as the crying of the little bot was droned out as he was flushed down the toilet, which dropped him in his lab.

-----

The next day came and, along with it, came Skool. Dib was on time, for once, as was Zim. And about halfway into the class period they were interrupted as someone walked partway into the room.

"Yes?" Ms. Bitters said as she stopped her lecture, a beetle crawling up her neck and eventually her face.

"Um…I'm a new student, assigned to this room." A Feminine voice could be heard.

"Well don't just stand there like the idiot you are, come on in."

"Yes, right." As the new student walked in the silhouette that was made earlier dispersed. The girl wore regular jean pants, a T-shirt, and wore her hair up in a ponytail that was worn more to the left side of her head. Her ponytail reached to the top of her shoulder blades, and as she walked in, swayed from side to side.

"Tell us your name." Ms. Bitters said, not at all enthusiastic with the new arrival.

"My name is Katlyin. Kat for short but…"

"That's fascinating." Ms. Bitters interrupted. "Now go sit in that empty desk by Dib. Dib, raise your hand."

Dib did as he was told and rose his hand, watching Kat walk towards him, her blond ponytail swaying back and forth. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes from her, he just watched her completely until she disappeared behind him.

As she sat down Dib turned to face her. "Hi, I'm Dib." He said with a smile.

"So I've heard. I'm Kat." Kat said with a warming smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Dib's smile grew wider as he saw that she was actually talking to him. _Very nice indeed._ He thought. _Someone who doesn't find me strange or weird or…_ Dib stopped. "At least, not yet." He muttered as he looked back to Ms. Bitters.

Zim was watching Dib the entire time. How his eyes were hooked to her like paste, how his smile seemed to melt away once she smiled back, how entangled he was in her. Zim's face grew an evil smile as he thought that his past plan might come into effect after all.

----------

Done and done. I hope to be posting the next chapter up soon!


	3. Another One?

**NOTE:** Just for a heads up, there will be no ZADR or DAGR.

-------------------------------------

"…but, I thought you had already found out about this. Why are you bringing it up again?" Tallest Purple asked Zim through the screen that lied behind the monkey picture in Zim's living room.

"Yes, I did, but I have learned so much more." Zim began. "And I am learning what it can truly do. I still believe pain is part of it, but I think it will play a part in our conquering the world."

"Well, thank you for sharing Zim." Tallest Red replied.

"Of course, my Tallest. Zim out." Zim made a final salute with his left hand as the screen began to fuzz, then turn black all together.

-----

Dib was sitting at his computer, staring at the screen while reading some things about recent events. Recent _paranormal_ events, that is. A few minutes passed and Dib looked at the time. "Mysterious Mysteries is going to be on!" He yelled at himself as he launched off his chair and bolted out the door.

Once downstairs Dib planted himself on the couch and turned on the TV. "Just in time for the theme song." He said to himself, pleased, as he began to relax.

As the credits began to roll by Dib sat up. "Well, that was better that the last episode." He said, somewhat disappointed at what Mysterious Mysteries was coming up with lately. He grabbed the remote and pressed down, pressing the power button that caused the TV screen to turn black. He sighed as he stood up, beginning towards his room.

As Dib walked into his room he realized he had left his computer on. Walking over he turned it off and watched the articles disappear. He walked to his window and looked out at the stars, wondering when and what Zim would try next. "It couldn't be as bad as his last attempt." Dib said with a laugh as he laid down, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep.

-----

"_I have arrived." A smooth yet chilling voice said. _

"_Good, have you found the boy?" Another, manlier voice asked. _

"_I think so, but I still have some more investigating to do."_

"_Alright, but do it as quick as you can. We don't want this to take to long."_

"_Yes, of course."_

-----

The next day came and as Dib was walking to school with Gaz he noticed someone walking in front of them. "Kat?" Dib asked himself, soon noticing that awkward ponytail bobbing from side to side. "Kat!" He called out as he began to jog towards her.

Kat turned around, noticing Dib running towards her. "Oh, hello Dib. Good morning." She said with a warm smile.

Dib stopped once he caught up with her as they waited for Gaz. "Good morning. Oh, by the way, this is my younger sister Gaz. Gaz, this is Kat."

Kat smiled as Gaz just walked on ahead, not even glancing up at the girl next to Dib. "Sorry." Dib said. "She's not a very talkative person."

"That's alright." Kat said as she began to walk again, Dib following right beside her. "So where do you live?" Kat asked.

"Just down a couple blocks." Dib responded. "Professor Membrane is my father so he's not home a lot, it's just me and Gaz."

"Really?" Kat asked, surprised it was just those two. "What about your mother? What does she do."

"My mothers gone…" Dib said, trailing off.

Kat stopped with her questions, realizing her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said, trying to sooth Dib of any pain she might have caused.

"Don't worry about it." Dib said, trying to put on a smile. "Anyway, where did you come from?"

Kat stopped, thinking hard about the question, harder than Dib would have thought anyone would have to think for this simple question. "I'm not really sure." She said, looking to Dib. "It's pretty far from here though."

Dib nodded slowly, figuring she didn't want to talk about it. "Alright." He said.

Dib and Kat walked together in silence the rest of the way to skool. Once in the classroom they sat in their seats, waiting for Ms. Bitters to begin her lecture of the day. Kat couldn't stand the silence and leaned forward, whispering to Dib, "Do you have any hobbies?"

Dib straitened in surprise. _Oh no, the _exact_ question I have been dreading._ He thought as he swallowed. "I-I'm a paranormal i-investigator." He replied, waiting for her disappointed and/or disgusted "Oh".

"Really?" Kat asked. "Interesting, I've always wondered about things like that. We should talk more about it at lunch." She sat down quickly as Ms. Bitters turned around, staring everyone down and soon starting her speech.

_Talk more about it?_ Dib thought. _Is she serious? Is this real? It can't be! Wait, maybe this is another one of Zim's tricks! No, it can't be, he's not nearly good enough to make a robot this nice._ Dib looked over to Zim, who had a smirk upon his face and was looking over in Dib's direction, but once he saw Dib look over to him he quickly turned his head away. _I've gotta check things out._ Dib thought.

------

Sorry, that was kinda a pointless chapter, but I had to get it to a certain point. What point, ain't gonna say, don't want to give anything away. Anyway, on to my other fic. Until next time…


	4. Dreams

_A short and slim figure walked along a long and dark pathway. As the figure made their way toward their destination a repeating 'click' could be heard as their feet touched the floor. Only a few minutes later did they reach a wall. Seeming to grab into the air a finger, or was it a claw, finally found a hidden button, and proceeded to push it._

_A slow 'whoosh' could be heard as a piece of the wall seemed to slide away, light soon flooding the darkened corridor. A quick look back told the figure that one wrong move would have sent them off the edge of the platform in to only God knows where._

_The figure slowly stepped into the lit room, the clicking soon changing into a deep thud as the floor beneath their feet changed. As they made their way in the door slid back into place, hiding it's self from unwanted eyes. The figure turned their head and looked around the room. To their right they could see a window which showed nothing but darkness. And to their left they could see tools, not nice little things like pens and scissors, but sharp, pointy things that didn't look to nice._

_As they were scanning the room a 'click' could be heard to their far left. As the figure spun around they saw two tall figures coming towards them, as they grew closer they had to lift their head to see their faces. _

_The two newcomers didn't look too happy._

"_Have you progressed?"_

"_N-no sirs, I'm sorry I…"_

"_Sorry is not enough! We need this now or your future will be…" The tall figure stopped and pointed his skinny green claw-like fingers at the tools that they had seen earlier. _

"_I know…" They said, bowing their head in shame and fear. _

"_Get us what we want…it's your last chance."_

-------------------------------------

It was lunchtime and everyone was in line, waiting for the horrible food that would come their way. Zim was at a table, by himself as usual, trying his best way possible not to touch the food. He began to poke it with his silverware when he jumped back. _Did it growl at me?_

Dib was at a table with Gaz, looking around, as if paranoid, for Kat.

A few minutes later and he found her, walking towards him with tray in hand. "Alright, this is it Gaz, time to figure out if she's another of Zim's robots." He said, gripping his drink in his hand.

"And what if she's not?" Gaz asked, playing her Game Slave.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if she's not a robot and you pour this juice on her? How will she react?"

Dib was quiet for a moment. "Hadn't thought of that."

A few seconds had passed and Kat was sitting next to Dib. "Hey Dib." She said with a smile. Dib looked to her with an uneasy smile.

What am I going to do? If I pour this juice on her and she's a robot, she'll completely malfunction. But if she's not a robot and I pour this on her…I'm doomed.

Dib's hand tightened as he stood up. "I'll be right back." He said. "I need to throw this away." He held up his juice as he lifted one leg over his seat, but the next leg purposely caught and he tripped forward, the juice spilling on Kat.

When Dib looked up juice was dripping from Kat's head all the way down to her shoulders and all over her shirt, but there where no sparks or glitches. _Great,_ He thought. _I'm toast_.

"I-I'm sorry Kat." He said, standing up and reaching for a napkin, but he stopped when he heard laughing. It wasn't the lunchroom he was stopping for, it was Kat. Her eyes where closed and her hand covered her mouth as her body shook with laughter. "K-Kat?" Dib asked.

Kat looked up to Dib with a smile. "Don't worry about it." She said, still laughing slightly. "It was an accident, but… I'm sorry. I can't help but laugh when you tripped." She said, looking away again.

Dib looked at her with disbelief. _This is unreal! She's not here for Zim yet she actually seems to like me!_ "Here." He said, handing her a napkin. Kat took it with a 'thanks' and began to clean herself off as much as she could.

-----

The end off the day had finally come, and on the way home Dib was walking with Kat again. Gaz walked in front of them. "Sorry about lunch today." He said again, for abut the twentieth time.

"Don't worry about it." Kat said with a smile.

"If your sure." Dib said, trying to see if there was any look of anger on her face, but he couldn't find any.

"Hey Dib?" Kat asked.

"Yeah?"

"You said you were a paranormal investigator right?"

Dib put on a shaky smile and nodded. "Y-yeah." He said.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Kat said, ringing her hands together. "I…I've been having these dreams, ever sense I've moved here." She stopped, looking to the ground.

"Yeah," Dib said. "go on."

"Well, they're not exactly dreams with rainbows and unicorns like you would think, or dreams that have your crush and what not. My dreams, well, my dreams are strange. I mean, really strange Dib." Kat looked up to Dib, a bit of worry in her eyes. "My dreams are getting worse, and they're beginning to scare me."

Dib nodded and watched Kat. "You can tell me, don't worry." He said, this time with a sure smile of confidence on his face.

Kat stopped walking and nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "Well, how about I come over to your house later tonight and talk about it? We are at my block."

Dib looked and noticed that they were. "Alright, why don't you come over at about six o'clock?"

Kat nodded and began to walk down her street. "Alright, see ya then."

Dib said goodbye and watched her leave. Before he started off towards home he realized something…Kat's home was on the same street as Zim's. _Aw well._ He thought as he turned around and began home.


	5. A Kiss

Hope you liked my last chapter! I didn't really have anything to say in that one so I guess I am saying all that here. Well, I am writing this chapter right after I posted _Dreams_ (though it will take longer to get out then just one day) and I am listening to _Aliens Exist_ by Blink-182 I believe. Good song. I am going to start posting random quotes now, just for fun, guess who says it and you get a….a….well, we'll figure that part out later! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

"Cows are my friends."

--------------------------------------

Dib was sitting at his dining room table, taping his fingers as he waited for the clock to strike six. It seemed like a lifetime before the doorbell rang. Dib sprang off his feet and ran to the doorway, wanting to beat Gaz and his father.

As Dib opened the door he was more then overjoyed to see Kat's smiling face. "Hey." He said with a smile almost to large to fit his face.

"Hi, may I come in?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Dib said as he stepped back, holding the door as he watched Kat walk in.

Dib shut the door behind Kat as she looked around, seeming to take in everything. The floor, the ceiling, the pictures that lay scattered around. "It's quiet a nice place that you have here." She said as Dib stood beside her.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's home." Dib began towards the kitchen, watching as Kat followed. He pointed to the table and chairs. "We can talk about your dreams here." He said as he pulled a chair out for Kat.

Kat took the chair with a thank you as Dib walked over to his. "So, what do you want me to start off with first?" She asked, not sure how this worked.

Dib picked up a yellow pad of paper and a pencil. "Just tell me what has been happening in your dreams. If your in them and so on."

Kat nodded as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Well, it all started the night when I moved here, which was only a few nights ago. The first dream was rather slow actually, but then it escalated from there."

Dib nodded with a few "mm-hmms" as he wrote everything down.

Kat continued, "The first dream was just me, or at least, I think it is me, I can see from the person's point of view, whomever they are. I was staring at two tall figures as they seemed to be giving a mission of some sort, and I excepted it.

"After that my dreams became worse." Kat went into describing her dreams, not leaving anything out. Dib blinked in amazement a few times but continued writing.

After Kat was done she looked to the floor, worry weaving its way back into her eyes once more. She began to wring her hands as she waited for Dib to say something.

"So," Dib started. "Do you think your dreams are trying to tell you something?" He asked, not sure if they refereed back to anything in here past.

"I don't think so. There isn't really anything in my past that could equal up to and of this." She looked up to Dib, who could see she was scared. "I thought I would never be able to tell anybody."

Dib grew a smile and a nod. "Well, if you ever need anything, just talk to me. And about these dreams you have been having." He said as he waved the yellow pad in his right hand. "I have some friends who might be able to read more into them than I can. There a bit more, experienced, I guess you could say. If you don't mind."

Kat shook her head in response. "No, go right ahead, I will take any help I can get. As long as it's not from that Zim kid in our class, he gives me the creeps."

Dib let his hand fall slowly to the table. "You too huh?" He asked. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. _Should I tell her?_ He thought. _Should I tell Kat what I think about Zim or should I keep it to myself?_

Kat saw that Dib seemed to be in a bit of a dilemma. "Dib?" She asked. "Is everything alright?"

Dib snapped his face to hers. "Uh, yeah, everything's fine. I just, ya know, was thinking, that's all."

"What where you thinking ab-bout?" She asked.

_What was that?_ Dib thought. _Did she just stutter or did she just…no, she couldn't. I already tested her, must be the fear from her dreams._ "Oh, it's nothing." He said. "Just some stupid theories is all."

"Alright." Kat said with a simple nod. "If you don't mind Dib, I must be going. I told my parents that I would be home roughly two or three hours after I left."

As Kat got up from her seat Dib looked to the nearest clock. Eight thirty! Wow! How the time had passed!

Dib nodded as he stood from his chair and walked over to Kat. "Alright, I'll walk over to the door with you." He said as he more or less led Kat to the doorway.

As Dib opened the door and stepped out of the way Kat stepped up, only one-step from the dark world outside. "Thank you so much Dib." She said with a smile. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Dib said as he waved his hand, as if swatting a hopeless bug away.

"It was nothing, really."

"Well maybe not to you, but it has meant so much to me." At that very moment Kat leaned up to Dib and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good night Dib." She said as she began to walk home. "Thanks again."

Dib just watched as Kat was swallowed up by the unknown darkness. A minute passed, and then two, and then suddenly it turned to three.

"Hey stupid!" Din could hear from somewhere in the house. "Shut the door!"

It took a minute for Dib to comprehend the words that were screamed at him, but as soon as the door was shut he leaned up against it, sighing softly as a smile spread across his face. A few seconds later Dib made his way to his room, nothing else at that moment mattering.

But if Dib had been paying closer attention then he could hear the shrill laugh of Zim echoing through the streets. The noise seeping through every crack, hole, and space through the city. Zim had accomplished his newest goal, his newest threat against mankind. And it might just stop his one enemy.

It might just be his ticket into world domination.


	6. Familiar?

"To defeat my enemy I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, then move in with my enemy, then wear my enemies clothes then…"

-------------------------------------

_The weight was heavy and tried to hold them back as they walked. Who knew that a human could weigh so much? But they kept going, pulling the unconscious human along the cold floor. At least he wasn't struggling, they thought, or else the task would be almost impossible._

_They were walking through another long corridor, but this one was different. This one didn't disappear into nothingness. And it had lights. Small little bulbs seemed to line the floor, giving the image of a catwalk to the mysterious creature. The light shined upon their face and seemed to give of a green tint, but who could be sure in this darkened space?_

_A few minutes later the figure stopped, placing their hand on a pad as it flashed and a door slid open. As the figure made their way into the next room they expected to see light, but saw the exact opposite, darkness. _

_The door could be heard closing behind them as a sudden movement jerked them up against the wall. The figure held their head in pain, leaning up against the wall for support. What was that? They thought, soon realizing that their hands were not holding anything any longer. _

_The human! They almost screamed out loud as they stood up and looked around, only to be hit across the face in the darkness by something hard, sending them back into the wall again. _

"_Why you little…" They muttered as they heard footsteps. "Not this time." As the human grew closer, the figure dropped down, hearing a crash just above their head. A second later they swept their feet out, knocking the human off balance. Quickly they jumped on top of them, pinning the arms and legs down. _

_A few seconds later the door slid open and the figure looked down to see their prisoner…_

_Dib._

_-----_

Skool. What was so great about this place that the humans attended it almost everyday? Why did they come here when they knew what lay ahead of them? Another filthy, boring, and long day that seemed to drag its feet until the time ended? Was this their idea of fun?

This thought ran through Zim's mind often, and although he hated attending skool he figured he had to, to keep up appearances.

It was yet another day in skool, leaving Zim bored in his desk as Miss. Bitters rambled on and as Zim caught Dib constantly watching him. But today seemed to be different. Instead of Dib watching Zim, he seemed to have an awkward smile on his face.

Zim couldn't help but think that it was because of Kat.

As Zim watched Dib a smile began to slowly work it's way upon his face. Today was it; today was the day that Zim unleashed his plan that he had been working on for the past week. Once that clock struck three Zim's plan would begin and bring Dib down to his knees.

A small laugh escaped Zim's mouth as he leaned over his desk, his excitement almost too large to hold in. _Just one more hour._ He thought. _Just one more hour until the Dib-monkey is destroyed. _

-----

The hour shot by for Dib but seemed to drag on forever for Zim. Once Zim's black boots hit the familiar pavement he let out a sigh, looking around and waiting. Soon Dib walked past him, not even seeming to notice him. As he did so Zim smirked, quickly slapping Dib in the back, causing him to spin around.

"What the…what was that about Zim?" Dib yelled at him, Kat wide-eyed at the entrance of the skool.

"Just a pat on the back fellow worm baby." Zim replied, forcing a smile.

"Yeah right Zim!" Dib yelled as he walked up to him. "Your up to something." Kids began to stop walking and turn their heads towards Dib and Zim in interest.

"Why would I be up to something Dib? I have no reason to be."

"Don't give me that!" Dib said again, pointing a finger in Zim's direction.

"Give you what Dib? I have nothing." Zim said with a smirk.

Dib took back his hand and shook it in frustration. "Gah! I'll find out Zim! I'll find out what your up to, just wait!" Dib quickly turned around and began to storm off, too angry to notice that there was a little red device, no bigger than a ladybug, attached to his jacket. "I will get you Zim." Dib muttered. "Just wait."

-----

Later that night, after the sun had set and the moon and stars had made their way out, Zim was sitting in his is lab typing away. "Stupid Dib Human." Zim muttered in entertainment. "He has no idea that I, Zim, have set a probe on him, allowing me to read his every thought." Zim's laugh could be heard ringing throughout his base, although no one ever paid attention.

-----

Dib was in his room sitting at his computer while in the middle of a conversation with Agent Dark Booty. "…and as you can see her dreams have been getting stranger and stranger, and I don't know exactly what to make of them." Dib said, holding the yellow pad in which held his notes of Kat's dreams.

"I see. What did you say her name was again?" The familiar black silhouette asked Dib.

"Kay, K-A-T. She just moved here about a week ago."

"Hmm…Kat, why does that name ring a bell?" Dark Booty asked more to himself more than Dib. "I will have to get back to you Agent Mothman." His voice could be heard saying as the screen blackened, leaving Dib's conversation with the Swollen Eyeball at a close.

"That was strange." Dib said to himself as he got up from his chair. "Why would the Swollen Eyeball know something about Kat?" He asked. "It probably just sounds like a name from a past satellite or something." Dib told himself with a smile as he set his notes down and walked out his door.

But was it?

------------------

Whew! Two chapters in two days! That's a record! I'm surprised I am going so fast with this one because I have hit **_major_** writer's block with my Teen Titans fic. Anyway, I hope ya liked it and I left you a quote at the top!


	7. Only One

Sorry invader Jen, I forgot to give you credit for the last chapter about getting the quote. And congrats HYPA gal33355555 for getting the quotes as well. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get that episode name soon! Well anyway, good job, you've both got them all right so far and I have no doubt in my mind that no matter what quote I put up you'll get it right! Anyway, on with the next chapter!

"Man I'm spooky."

---------------------------------

That night was a restless one for Dib. It was filled with tossing and turning and beads of sweat running down his face, but the strange part was…

He wasn't having any nightmares.

His dreams were filled with things that caused him good thoughts and normally got him by in the night. So, if the dreams were so good, then why was he sleeping like they were horrible? It wasn't hot out. He wasn't too cold. If it wasn't a natural cause then what could it be?

Zim's tracking probe.

Every minute of the day from when Zim slapped Dib on the back, that probe had been working it's way into Dib's flesh, peeling away bits and bits until it reached into his blood. And once it reached his blood stream it let out millions, no _billions_, of little probes that attached to one blood cell each, hitching a ride on as many as they could.

As each blood cell moved throughout Dib's body it caused him untold pain. With each turn and bob throughout his veins it seemed as though a needle was being pushed through his flesh and bones, only to be shattered into a million sharp pieces and travel throughout his body.

Therefor causing his restless night.

And while Dib tried to stay calm in his terrible sleep Zim had the biggest grin spread across his face. Images, words, audio spilled from his many screens and played out onto an invisible table in Zim's mind. But the biggest thing Zim found running through Dib's gargantuan head wasn't something that could be bought, or sold. It was something of much greater value. No money value was available for this thing and Dib would surely give his life up for it. It wasn't Dib's spot in The Swollen Eyeball, nor was it his equipment, nor his sister or dad.

It was something far more valuable. Something that, as it seemed lately, he couldn't live without.

It was Kat.

--------

Ok, _really_ short chapter. Hey, what can I say, I like to leave ya hangin'. How terrible is that right? You probably thinking, "Where's the love, huh?" But as one great evil demon said, "Ah, love. Love is the source of all conflicts. To say that I am incapable of love is a compliment." (If you a Pendragon fan then you'll understand.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope this quote was a little harder than the last. Until next time!


	8. Too Late

Congratulations yet again Invader Jen and HYPA gal33355555, I _really_ don't think that there's a quote I can't find that you'll not know. But I'll keep trying. Sorry about the short chapter last time I updated, but I didn't want that one to be too long.

"I should of tried this a long time ago…Naa!" (Naa! is a cry of surprise and pain.)

---------------------

Dib woke up that morning drenched. He sat up, startled, but soon relaxed seeing as it was only sweat. "I was afraid that for a moment I had been bleeding." He said as he tried to get out of bed, soon realizing that this brought much pain he stopped. "What's going on?" He asked as he lifted his arms and looked at his body, his arms taking on the sudden pain as well. "This wouldn't be…no, that wouldn't be this painful."

Dib fell back on his bed, gritting his teeth as the sun shown in through his window. "I can't…go to school." He said through clenched teeth. "This pain is…unbearable. I'm sure Miss. Bitters won't be…too disappointed."

-----

Zim was sitting in his desk at the front of the class for the fist day in a while. He looked over to Dib's empty desk with a smile. _The probe is in effect._ He thought as his eyes were drawn to Kat, who was fidgetting with her hands again. He didn't think much of it, as he didn't really know what it meant.

Kat's eyes would dart to the door and then to Miss. Bitters and once they looked to Zim. Once she saw Zim they're eyes held contact. Kat's hands stopped moving as she stared at Zim, who held a stern gaze at her, seeming to read her mind.

Though Kat wanted to break free from his grasp she was held there, like he wouldn't allow her to move. And he wouldn't. Or at least, he didn't want her to look away, not for that moment. Zim was trying to see what Dib saw about this girl. _Is it her pitiful shell?_ He thought to himself. _Or her voice? Perhaps it is the way she acts, she does except him after all._

Kat finally got her senses back when Zim's grin made its way to his face. He didn't know what is was about this girl, but there was something, something that attached Dib to her.

He had finally fond Dib's weakness.

-----

Kat rushed to Dib's house after school, knocking on the door in a rushed manner as she tried to stay stable. A tall man answered the door, his goggled eyes looking down to here. "Yes?" He asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Um, is Dib home?" She asked, figuring this must be Dib's father.

"Yes, but he is not feeling very well…"

"Please, I must speak to him." She said. "I am a friend."

Professor Membrane looked down at the strange girl a while longer before asking, "What is your name?"

Kat wasn't expecting this question, at least not now, but answered regardless. "Kat." She said.

Kat could have sworn that she saw his goggles rise in surprise, but she didn't have any time to think about it before the professor pulled her into the house. "Please, follow me." He said as the door was shut behind them and Professor Membrane led them downstairs.

Kat followed this man in white through his house, gripping her backpack tight to her chest. They made their way down some stairs and entered a room where Dib was laying on a table, a few feet from the ground as to where Professor Membrane could reach him without breaking his back.

Kat gasped slightly at the sight of Dib. He was lying on the white table, which was up at a slight angle and was in his blue pajamas. His face seemed to twisted in agony as he groaned in pain every few seconds, Kat couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep.

"He has been calling for you." Professor Membrane said as he went and stood next to Dib, beckoning Kat over with a movement of his hand. "He has been repeating, over and over, _'Kat. Is she all right? Please, tell me she's ok. If Zim…Kat.'_ And that's all he says." He looked at Kat. "He seems to have grown fond of you."

Kat was looking to Dib the whole time, she saw his chest go up and down slowly, as he took in slow shallow breaths. His hands where pulled into fists as he held the white backing of the chair and his head and clothes were drenched with sweat.

Kat set her backpack on the ground and reached out her hand, taking Dib's and holding it tightly. "Dib, I'm here." She said softly. Professor Membrane watched her, seeing if Dib would react. He wanted nothing more, at this moment, then his son to be back.

A few minutes passed and Dib's breathing got deeper, and slower. "Dib, hang on." Kat kept saying, over and over.

"His heart rate is decreasing rapidly. I'm going to go call an ambulance." Professor Membrane said as he quickly left the room, leaving Kat and Dib alone.

"Please Dib, don't leave me. Don't…don't leave me with…without you." Kat said, squeezing his hand tighter, somehow hoping this would increase his heart rate again.

"K-kat." Dib's mouth moved and barley any words came out.

"Y-yes." She said, leaning in to hear him. Dib's words were so low she barley heard him speak.

"Thanks…for being by…my side. But there's…one thing you need…to know." Dib squeezed Kat's hand in pain.

"Yes?" Kat asked, not wanting this to end.

"Z-zim…from class…he did this…he's not…he's not human…he's…he's an al…" Dib fell silent.

"Dib?" Kat asked, shaking his hand slowly, then more hastily as the horror of reality began to soak in. "Dib? Can you hear me? Dib!"

Dib squeezed Kat's hand one more time. "Stay strong." He said, and then his hand fell limp.

"Dib!" Kat screamed as she fell forward, laying her head on Dib's warm yet non-living body. As she cried she could hear the agonizing _beeeeep_ from the monitor. It was over. He was gone.

Professor Membrane ran down the stairs, medical personnel right behind him.

But it was too late, Dib was gone.

--------

How horrible am I! I love Dib to death yet this happened! Yeah well, you never know. Perhaps he comes back by some mysterious fairy or something? Anyway, I will begin work on this story ASAP, hope you enjoyed it!


	9. One More Chance

Good job Invader Jen and HYPA gal33355555, you yet again got the quote. And thanks for the comment 219, I loved that, and stay calm HYPA gal33355555, the worst is yet to come. (Spoiler? Hmm…)

"I must have punch now!"

---------------------

Dib sat up suddenly, his face dripping with sweat as he took in deep, ragged breaths. His eyes squeezed together as the all too familiar pain ran through his body. He felt a warm hand lay softly on his shoulder, and as he opened his eyes slowly he could see Kat smiling down at him.

"Kat?" He asked, surprised to see her.

"How are you feeling?" Kat asked, slowly pushing Dib back down onto the bed.

"Horrible." He said with a smile. "Wait…was all that just a dream?" He asked, in a sense hoping it was.

"You dying right in front of me and then somehow coming back? No, that was all very real, _too_ real in fact." Kat said, brining her hands together at her chest, looking away worried.

Dib was watching Kat as he was pushed back. He realized that he was no longer in his pajamas but in a white hospital gown. He was in a standard hospital room, one television and one window, also accommodated by a small bathroom. His bed was tilted up slightly so that he was about eye level with Kat.

Dib patted his hand on the white sheets next to him. "Come sit down." He said, realizing there were no chairs.

Kat looked back to Dib and looked to his hand. Nodding she sat down next to him, leaning in to feel his forehead with her hand. "Your fever seems to be going down. What about the pain?" She asked, pulling away.

Dib blushed slightly as Kat leaned in; he had never had someone so concerned about him. He coughed a little, as if to clear his throat, before answering. "The pain seems to have left, or at least, a lot of it has anyway."

Kat smiled and nodded. "That's good. The doctors did what they could after all." Kat began to wring her hands together again.

Dib watched Kat and rose and eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kat looked back to Dib with a fake smile. "N-nothing." She said.

"Come on Kat, what's wrong?" Dib persisted.

Kat stopped wringing her hands and locked eye contact with Dib. "Dib, the doctors found something strange in your blood stream." She began. "They said there were microscopic probes in you body, attached to billions of your blood cells…" She stopped and looked to the ground. "And that's what caused your slow death."

Dib didn't act surprised, he didn't need to. After all, Zim would try _anything_ to get Dib out of his way. "Anything else?" Dib asked.

Kat nodded slowly. "Your father, Professor Membrane, called the ambulance, who came over right away. They said you were already dead and that there was no use in taking you in, but your father persisted. Once at the hospital the doctors took a look at you, to see if there was anyway to save you, and they found the way.

"Destroying the probes would end the pain and allow blood to flow again, and once given a little shock you heart began to beat once more. After all of this the doctors said you might stay in a comma for the rest of your life, but something brought you back."

Dib smiled, he knew what had saved him, _who_ had brought him back. "How long was I…away?" Dib asked.

"Over an hour." Kat said, still looking to the floor. "But for me, it felt like a lifetime. I'm sure your father felt the same way."

Dib's smile soon faded as his head snapped around. "Where is Dad anyway?" He asked.

Kat looked back to Dib. "He had to leave. He said that there was something important he had to finish at work."

"Sounds about right." Dib said. _Something more important than myself, even after death._ "And what about Gaz?"

"Your sister? Oh, she was here the whole time, but left as soon as she received news that you were well."

Dib smiled at this, at least he knew his sister cared a little bit about him. "And what about you?" Dib asked Kat with a warm smile. "How are you feeling after all of this?"

Kat looked to Dib. "Oh, I am fine. I think I was worse when you…left." She said softly.

Dib's smile melted away at Kat's words. She actually cared about him, unlike anyone else he knew. Did his mother care about his this much? He never could remember. He always wondered what had happened to his mother and if she was as mean as Gaz or so wrapped up in work like his father.

But he didn't linger in these thoughts for long before looking back to Kat. "How long do I have to stay in here anyway?" He asked.

"The doctors said you could leave first thing tomorrow, if you're ready. But don't feel rushed just because we have skool again. Miss. Bitters isn't all that special." Kat said with a chuckle.

Dib laughed lightly as well, ignoring the slight pain gnawing at the back of his head. "You should probably get going." Dib said, looking to a clock. "It's past six and I bet your parents are expecting you."

Kat smiled as she was about to stand up but stopped once she felt Dib's cold hand on hers. "Thanks for being here with me." Dib said with a smile that Kat had not seen him make before.

"Of course." Kat said, smiling back.

"Really." Dib said. "No one has ever cared this much for me." Once that was said Dib leaned in slowly and gave Kat a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again." He said softly as he lay back, taking his hand off hers and closing his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Kat looked surprised before slipping into a smile. She slowly stood, grabbed her things, and began on her way. Before she left she stopped at the door, looking back at Dib while in his peaceful slumber. "I'm sorry…for everything." She whispered softly before leaving him with his dreams.

---------

So, what do ya think? I could never have killed Dib he is the best! And on of the smartest I should add. What would become of this story without him? It would surely slip into Hell. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. And just a heads up, I will probably not update for roughly four or five days because I will be in Seattle for my Uncles wedding. Sorry, I really want to be here to write. Until next time!


	10. The Journey Begins

So sorry for the long time between the two chapters but my last week as been booked. I had to go to Seattle for Memorial Day for my Uncles Wedding and only got the first two paragraphs and a few bits of dialogue done before Drivers Ed started. So for the past week I have been up at my grandparents because they were my only ride, and I didn't have my story with me and didn't want to rewrite anything. So again, sorry for the wait, and congrats you know who's with the you know what's.

"I had no idea."

------------

Kat was sitting at her desk staring at the empty seat in front of her. _I guess Dib decided not to show._ She thought. _I hope he's all right. _And then, as if he could read her thoughts, Dib walked in the door.

Kat gasped slightly as she saw his appearance. He was wearing pure white pants, shoes, and shirt. His hair wasn't exactly neat, but it didn't look like he cared. There was a white band wrapped around his arm, high up, only a few inches from his shoulder that had two flashing lights, one red and the other green.

Dib walked in slowly with a shaky smile. What were the kids going to do now?

"What happened to you?" Someone asked from the back of the room.

"Oh, just barely escaped death, that's all." Dib replied his voice not all to stable. Dib turned his head to look to Kat but noticed that she was out of her seat…

…and standing right in front of him.

Dib took a surprised step back. "Oh, wow." He muttered as he regained his balance.

"How are you?" Kat asked, a look of guilt spread across her face.

"Fine, a little sore but fine." Dib said while putting on a smile. "How have you been?" Dib waited for a fellow classmate's taunt to cut the silence, but none came. Dib looked back to the class, all were sitting in their seats quietly, watching him. Were they too surprised at how he looked to comment?

"I've been worried of course." Kat replied, bringing Dib's attention back to her.

"There was no need to be worried, you know that I made it through."

Kat nodded. "I know but, it's just hard, knowing you had to go through all that."

"Oh, I'm used to it, Zim…"

Zim. Speaking of him where was he?

Dib turned around and looked over to the desk that held his worst enemy, and just as he thought, Zim was there wearing a smug little smile. "Hello Dib, how was your time at the Hospital?" He asked.

"Zim." Dib said in a hushed tone as his eyes narrowed. "Actually, it was quite nice there, I got treated like a king on his throne. But enough about me, what have _you_ been up to lately?"

Zim's fingers tapped together upon his desk. "Oh, nothing much, just taking care of a few things." A smirk spread across his face, he wanted Dib to know who had hurt him and he wanted to win this battle.

"Really? Well, I just want you to know that I am feeling as good as ever, if not better. What happened to me in the last few days has only made me stronger, I'm sure you're happy to hear that." A smirk also laid itself upon Dib's face, he was fighting back.

Zim's face tightened as he heard these words, his fingers stopped moving and curled into tight fists. Dib turned around, happy he had won, and was surprised to see Kat back in her seat. She smiled at him and bobbed her head to the side, showing a rather bored and possibly upset Miss Bitters. Dib quickly scurried to his seat and sat down.

"Ok class, now that our little distraction is over it's time to talk about President Man and why he should be run out of office."

-----

"Well, you see, Zim isn't what you would call human." Dib said, Kat walking by his side on the familiar walkway leading to home. "Call me crazy if you want but he's an alien, and if you ever come over to his house with me I'll show you."

Kat laughed one of the only bright things in his day. "Really Dib, he may be rather weird but he's not an alien, that's too mean."

"But it's true." Dib spat out. He now trusted Kat enough to tell her his findings about Zim and only hoped that she wouldn't run away like the other kids. "I have seen his house, it has a computer and this little robot called GIR that is disguised as a green dog!"

Kat gave Dib a worried look. "Maybe your accident hurt you head Dib, I think your acting strange."

Dib sighed. _Great,_ He thought. _She doesn't believe me._ "Listen to me Kat, I wouldn't lie about this and that accident didn't even reach my brain or whatever." Dib waved his hand as to get away from that part of the conversation. "I want you to see the inside of Zim's house, please, just to show you that I'm sane."

Kat watched Dib with worried eyes. "Alright." She finally answered, breaking the awkward silence.

"Great, I'll be by your house at nine, when the sun begins to set. Is that ok?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Kat smiled at Dib as she stopped, they had reached her street.

"Great, I'll be there as soon as possible. Be ready!" Dib walked off with a huge smile.

"I'll be waiting!" Kat called after him as she turned off towards her street. "And I'll be ready."


	11. Betrayal

Are you ready? No really, I mean, _ARE YOU FREAKING READY?_ Good.

(I _guess_ I'll post a comment.)

"Huh! It's got chicken legs!"

"Yes, chicken legs."

Two quotes! Count 'em, two!

-------------

Dib grabbed a few things as he surveyed himself. He was wearing all black over his normal black and blue outfit. He had a black belt, which held a few things that he thought he might need. Dib walked to the door and took a deep breath. "A date?" He muttered to himself.

About an hour ago Kat had called him, wondering what she should wear and/or bring. After Dib had explained to her all she needed to know his goodbye was, "See ya in an hour." And Kat responded with an "It's a date." This still had Dib thinking.

As Dib stepped out into the warm night he realized something; he had no idea where Kat lived. Dib quickly ran inside and grabbed the phone. He zoomed through caller ID but noticed that he couldn't find Kat's number anywhere. "She must have blocked it somehow, but why?" Dib thought out loud.

Dib set down the phone and made his way to the door. Then a horrible thought swarmed his mind; what if Zim had taken Kat and had her call him from his house? That would explain why the number was blocked. Dib slammed the door and ran as fast as he could to Zim's house, not stopping for anything, that including the car that nearly hit him on his way.

A few minutes later and Dib had made it. Panting he leaned over and put his hands on his knees, taking in deep gulps of air as he eyed Zim's house. Nothing was out of the ordinary, well there was a lot of things out of the ordinary but nothing out of the ordinary out of the original out of the ordinary.

As soon as Dib caught his breath he walked casually towards Zim's horridly disguised home. As he reached the door he didn't even bother knocking, already knowing that Zim knew he was there. Dib grabbed the handle of the bathroom door and walked in.

As he entered he saw a familiar little S.I.R. robot sitting on the couch watching a TV show he wasn't at all interested in. As soon as GIR felt Dib's presence he turned his attention to him. His eyes glowed red as he jumped off the couch, staring at Dib with an outstretched hand. "Iiiiieeeee!" He screamed happily as he waved furiously. "I's the big headed boy!" He screamed.

"Yes, the big headed boy." Dib said, irritated at what GIR had picked up. "Hey GIR, have you seen a blonde haired girl come through here?" He asked the crazy little robot.

GIR nodded his head. "Yup, she went down down down with master." GIR pointed to the 'elevator' that was hidden beneath an end table.

"Thanks." Dib said as he walked over to it. "Hey, do you think that you could take me down there?" He asked politely with a smile.

GIR walked over next to him. "Sure!" He nearly screamed. Dib smirked, little did he know this was what Zim wanted.

As Dib and Gir zoomed down through the crammed space Dib's mind raced. What could Zim possibly be doing to Kat? Was she hurt or was he waiting? Was she scared and did she finally believe him?

Dib hit his head. This was no time for _I told you so_! Kat could be in serious trouble and what would he be doing? Just be pointing in her face singing, "I told you so! I told you so!"

Their ride came to a stop and GIR ran out, spinning in circles and screaming. Dib walked out and looked around. He guessed he was surprised but figured this wasn't the time for pictures and bombs. He walked slowly around looking for any sign of Zim or Kat. Soon he heard laughing, laughing that he knew all to well and started at a dead run.

A few seconds later and Dib stopped, wide eyed as he saw Zim and Kat. Kat was standing in front of Zim as Zim laughed; his head tilted back as the horrible cry was let out.

Dib ran to Kat. "Kat! Are you alright?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face as he saw she was all right.

Kat nodded no smile or expression showing on her face. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You look terrified, and you're turning green. Are you sick?" Dib quickly turned to Zim. "You…you monster! What have you done to her?" Dib's mind was racing and he was holding back from lunging at Zim.

Zim stopped laughing and looked to Dib, his scarlet eyes gleaming as the smirk spoke for itself. "Nothing Dib Monkey, what have _you_ done?"

Dib rose an eyebrow in confusion? "What are you talking abo…" Dib started, but soon felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Things went blurry as he fell forward. The last things he saw as he hit the ground were Zim, hands on hips and mouth open in a hysterical laugh…and Kat, some alien device in hand and face also twisted into a horrible grin. A grin of amusement…and betrayal…

…and then everything melted away.


	12. Missing Pieces

Sorry about the whole document screw up thing. Didn't mean to post what first came out. Anyway, here's the real version of Missing Pieces. Sorry for the long waits as well. If you are ever wondering what is going on with me and why I am taking soooo long to post the next chapter, then go to my profile and go to that link in there. (If it's there at all.)

"I'm floatin'."

------------

"_Hang in there Dib, please, just hang in there!" Dib could hear Kat's voice; it seemed to cut through the darkness that surrounded him. He couldn't see, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he could barely hear Kat and he could barely breath._

_He wondered if he was going to die. As a matter of fact, at that moment in time, he really wished that he could die. The pain he was going through was unbearable; even the littlest breath caused immense pain and felt like a thousand needles rushing through his body. Had Zim finally won?_

All hope is lost_. Dib thought to himself as he felt his heart began to skip. _I…I've failed_. Dib hadn't moved for hours, he hadn't made a sound or any sign of life, but just then, at the thought of the death of his family, his world, his Kat, a tear streaked down his cheek._

"_Dib," He could hear Kat's voice again as his heart skipped another beat. "I…I don't want you…to go…" He felt a small bit of pressure on his right hand. "I promise you that, when you get through this, I will be with you until the end of time. I promise…" Kat's voice trailed off and just as it did so Dib's heart stopped._

"_Dib," He heard Kat say, her voice growing fainter every second. "I…I love you." As Kat said those three simple words Dib's heart sprang to life. Blood began to flow again and his heart began to pump profusely as if to make up for what it had missed._

"_I…I love you too." Dib thought as his fingers slowly tightened around Kat's. She was the one who brought him back; she was his savior, his hero, and his angel._

_Before everything went wrong._

-----

Dib's eyes opened wide as he sat up in shock. His eyes shut just as quick as they had opened once a bright white light shown in his face and he was jerked back down by arm and leg restraints. "Looks like he's finally awake." Dib heard a familiar voice say as he tilted his head to the right, cracking his eyes open slowly.

"Kat?" He asked in a cracked voice.

Kat walked over and pushed the light out of Dib's face, looking down over him. Dib was strapped down in a starfish like pattern on a flat, round, white table that was only a few feet from the floor. He turned his head and looked up to Kat, her usually awkward ponytail now gone as her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. "I see you finally decided to wake. About time, you were starting to bore me."

Kat's sweet girl voice was gone, as was her routine. He hands were on her hips and there was a 'I'm bad-ass so don't mess with me' punk look on her face. Her voice seemed a little older than her last and her skin seemed paler.

"K-Kat?" Dib asked, stuttering as he searched for answers to feed his questions.

"Yeah, who else would it be? Your sister?" She asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "You truly are an idiot, aren't you?"

Dib stared at her in confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

Kat burst out laughing. "What do I mean? Oh my, the humans are more pathetic than I thought!" Kat leaned over and placed an elbow on the table in which Dib lay, looking to him with an amused expression. "There were so many clues, so many hints, yet you were too blinded by passion to realize that they were slapping you right across the face."

"Clues?" Dib asked. He still wasn't corresponding with what was happening. Everything for the past few days was a blur; it was like a puzzle missing too many pieces. And now with Kat throwing even more of those pieces away, Dib was lost.

"You still don't get it, do you Dib?" Kat asked as she leaned in closer, her face only inches from Dib's. "All that you know, everything about Kat, about me, is a lie, was a lie and will always be a lie. I was playing you for the poor little sap you are. I lay the bait, and sure enough, the poor little earth boy comes running." Kat made the gesture of using a fishing rod, beginning to reel in the catch. "Hook…. Line…and sinker."

Dib watched his eyes wide. "But…in the hospital! You said that…that…"

"That what?" Kat asked, looking to Dib with a smirk. "That I loved you? That we'd stay together until the end of time?"

Dib looked away from Kat and closed his eyes. "Yes." He forced out, barley above a whisper.

"Well guess what Dib." Kat said as she reached over, grabbing Dib's chin gently and forcing him to look at her. Her face was calm for her next few words. "Your time…has ended." Kat let Dib's chin drop as she stood up and walked away.

Dib let his face hit the table, and as he closed his eyes tears began to stream down his cheeks. Kat stopped at the sound of Dib's crying. _I'm sorry…for everything._ She remembered herself saying a few days ago, when leaving Dib's room. "Yeah, sorry." She whispered under her breath as she began to wring her hands together and walk out the door.

-----

Hurray, done! And now I want to write! Damn, I am full of surprises. Eh, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter because I know I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, stay tuned for chapter thirteen. And perhaps, if I'm feeling generous, I'll post a preview of the next chapter in my Sheezy journal! We'll see! Until next time.


	13. Two Times In Counting

Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter but the 4th had me booked for a while, especially when my dad made me go outside and clean the street of the small firecrackers, with a damn broom! Gah! You know how long that took! I couldn't even move the broom fast or else I wouldn't get anything!Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks for the comments and the last quote was _GIR_ from _Megadoomer_.

"Son! There better not be any walking dead up there!"

----------

"Pathetic Dib human, absolutely pathetic." Zim said as he stood next to Dib, hands on hips and a smirk upon his face.

Dib was still strapped down on the white table and his head was down, eyes closed. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Zim who was only a few inches away. "What do you want?" He asked quietly, his vision still blurred from countless tears.

"You know very well what I want." Zim said as he walked closer to Dib. "Say it."

Dib lay silent. "Say what?" He asked, to tired to fight. Or was tired the right word?

"Say that I've won." Zim looked Dib in the eyes, waiting for him to squirm or look away.

Dib still lay quiet as he looked in those huge red eyes. A few minutes passed and Zim never blinked, that smirk never left his face, and Dib felt no better. "You've…won." He muttered.

"What was that?" Zim asked, not moving as Dib's eyes grew closer together, as if he was forcing something out.

"You've…won."

Zim took a few steps back before saying, "That's right, I have won. And you've lost…everything." With that said Zim turned around and began to walk off. "A simple matter." He told himself. "The Dib is not invincible and love _was_ the answer to my problem all along." Zim let out a shrieking laugh as he left Dib in a hopeless state.

-----

A few hours later and Dib was still alone and strapped to the table. _How could I be so stupid?_ Dib asked himself. _I knew it was all too good to be true but I let passion blind me, I should have known better! But what was I to do? I have never felt like this before, I have never felt such happiness, such friendship, such…love._

Dib took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes in pain. His heartached, it felt like it had been ripped from his chest and stomped on. He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey." Kat said as she appeared from the shadows. She walked over by Dib's feet and stopped, looking to him with her hands gripping each other tight by her thighs.

"What do you want?" Dib asked, looking away to the ground on his right. "I…I don't want to talk to you."

"I can understand." Kat said quietly as she watched Dib. "But…I have a question for you."

"What?" Dib asked coldly, pain seeping from every word. "What could you possibly ask me?"

Kat fell silent as she looked away for a moment, her hands fidgeting as she seemed to gather her thoughts.

Dib heard this and looked up, surprised at what he was seeing. Was this the real Kat, or was Zim just playing another dirty trick?

"Would you like…to be free?" She asked, looking Dib strait in the eyes.

"What?" Dib barely managed to squeeze out as he tried to sit forward only to be denied by the restraints that held him tight.

"Do you want to be free? Because, if you do, then I can let you go. You can run from here, get away from Zim, and…forget about everything." Kat held up a key.

"You'd do that, for me?" Dib asked as he looked Kat in the eyes, seeing the sweet girl he knew. "I'd love that." He said with a smile.

A smile ran across Kat's face as she unlocked Dib's arms and legs, letting him sit up again. "Thanks." He said with a soft smile.

"No problem." Kat responded with a smile as she slipped the key away somewhere. "Now go, before it's too late." She said as she stepped back, leaving an opening for Dib.

Dib jumped off the table and took Kat's hands in his. "Not without you." He said as he looked her in the eyes. "You need to cometoo, get away from here, from Zim. You could come live with me and help me fight Zim."

Kat looked in Dib's eyes and then looked to the ground. "I…can't." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Why not?" Dib asked, devastated.

"Because Dib, this is my home, I can't just leave."

"But, Kat!" Dib protested.

"I'm sorry Dib, but I just can't." Kat said as she pulled her hands away from Dib's. "Now hurry, you must go." She said as she walked over to a dark hallway, her back to it. "Go strait through here and it will lead you out, don't take any turns or else…" Kat stopped, a greenish-red liquid running from the corner of her mouth.

"Kat?" Dib asked as Kat began to fall backward. "Kat!" Dib jumped forward and caught Kat,taking her head and laying her on the ground softly. "Kat, are you alright? Can you hear me?" He asked franticly as he searched for something to help her.

Kat looked up to Dib, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Dib…get out of here."

Dib shook his head. "No Kat, I can't! Not…" Dib looked Kat in the eyes. "Not without you." Dib leaned in and kissed Kat, a full kiss on the lips. As he closed his eyes he felt something. It wasn't a feeling of love, nor was it the feeling of Kat's lips kissing him back. It was pain, and a great deal of it.

The moment Dib closed his eyes he felt something tear through the flesh in his stomach and out his back. His fists clenched tighter as the pain seared through his body. Dib pulled back from his kiss and opened his eyes slowly. "Kat?" He asked, surprised at the sight he saw.

"Ya kid, it's me."

As Dib looked at Kat his eyes grew wide with surprise. As he opened his eyes he saw pale green skin and light red eyes that still held pupils. "What…what's going on?" He asked.

"So clueless…" Kat said with a small laugh, more greenish-red goo seeping from her mouth. "You see Dib, I'm not human. I was not born here and I was not raised here."

"But…" Dib began, trying to get passed the blood than now ran down his chin. "If you're not human then you're…." Dib flinched as he felt more pain run through his body.

"What, Irken?" Kat laughed quietly. "Not quite. You see Dib, I was created using Irken and human DNA. A certain alien friend of yours got curios and began to experiment, the experiments resulting in me of course. I was named after my creator, which was your first big clue. Can you guess what Kat is backwards?"

Dib's eyes widened. "Tak."

"Right." Kat said. "See Dib, I'm not human or Irken, I'm not living nor am I dead, I'm not a success or a failure, I was created for a purpose, and that purpose was to destroy you. Or at least, that was my purpose when Zim found me."

"Zim found you?" Dib asked, suddenly curious as to what was inside him. As he looked down he saw Kat's hand in the shape of a giant spike, sticking through his stomach and out his back.He nowrealized that every time Kat twisted this thing or moved it, pain surged through his body.

"That's right Earth stink, I found here." Dib looked up and saw a green alien walking towards them. "Kat was floating around space and crashed into me space ship, I was going to just blast her away when I noticed her pale skin color and eyes. I grew curios and took her here, and as I learned more about her the more my planned developed. Kat grew to like this plan and soon agreed to join me, and everything pans out from there."

"Ya kid," Kat started. "We laid the bait and you came running, I can't believe that you fell for it twice though, I thought you were…" Kat began to cough furiously. "I thought you were smarter than that, but I guess you are only human." Kat coughed a few more times before looking to Zim.

Zim watched Kat without any expression. "Goodbye Dib, it was fun while it lasted, but I'm done playing, I'm ready to take over this pitiful planet and go back to My Tallest." With that Zim turned around and began to walk off.

"W-wait." Dib croaked out as his vision began to go. "What about…" Dib looked down to Kat who's eyes where glazed over, her chest was no longer moving and the goo that had been seeping form her mouthhad dried.

"…Kat…"

And then everything went black.

-----

Wow, long chapter no? Anyway, I hope this wasn't too confusing, I tried to get to a good point to leave off without leaving too many questions. And don't worry, it's not over yet! (Oh yeah, I kinda wrote this from 12:00am to about 1:00am if your wondering why it's a bit crapy.)


	14. Gone?

Here is chapter fourteen, sorry that it's taking a while but I'm working on NT, NL, NO Ch. 2 as well and trying to start a Xiaolin Showdown one shot.

The last quote was _Professor Membrane_ from _Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars_.

"Yes, gorge yourselves you mooches."

-----

"Dib!" Dib spun around at the sound of his name. "Kat?" He asked as he saw Kat running towards him.

"Dib! I…I thought you were gone!" Kat said as she jumped on Dib, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"What?" Dib asked in confusion, placing his hands on Kat's shoulders and pushing her back so he could see her face. "Why would you think I was gone?"

"I don't know." Kat answered, looking Dib in the eyes. "I just had a feeling, that's all."

"Well you don't have to worry, because I'm here."

"Ya, you're right." Kat said as she leaned into Dib, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

Dib looked down at Kat, a bit surprised at her sudden actions, but soon he warmed up to her idea and hugged her back.

"And because I'm _here _you_ should worry." Kat said, her voice suddenly deeper. _

"Wha…" Dib began, but was cut off when he felt a sharp pain run through him. "Kat?" Dib asked as he looked down to see Kat with a smirk spread across her face.

"Bye bye space boy" Kat said as she moved her fingers in a good-bye sort of manner.

Dib's vision soon faded into darkness as he felt himself falling backwards. "Kat…why?" He asked as he completely passed out.

-----

Dib's eyes shot open as he took in deep breaths, beads of sweat running down his face. "It was just…a dream?" He asked as he looked around. "No…" Dib closed his eyes and shook his head. "It…it can't be. All that, everything was…real?"

"Yes, Dib human, _everything _was real." Dib heard a familiar voice say. As Dib opened his eyes he saw Zim standing in front him, a smile spread across his face and arms behind back.

"Zim." Dib said, hatred dripping from his mouth. "What do you want?"

"What else?" Zim asked with a smirk as he walked towards Dib. "I want you to see the destruction of your home planet."

Dib's eyes narrowed as he watched Zim. "Is that all?" he asked, his voice a lot softer than normal. Dib didn't want to fight Zim right now, he didn't have the energy or the self-confidence, and even he wanted to he couldn't.

"Perhaps, but first things first. Are you comfortable?" Zim asked, his smile seeming to grow.

"How could I be?" Dib asked. He was strapped to the same white table as before, but this time it was strait up so Dib's feet were facing the floor and his hands the ceiling.

"Perfect." Zim said as walked over to a large window that held the sight of Earth. "Dib, Dib, Dib, for someone with such a large head you are quite stupid. You are just human after all."

Dib just watched Zim with hatred, not having enough energy to fight back.

"You fell for a simple trick, one which took no time at all to start and no time to end." Zim turned to Dib with a smile, his eyes shining brightly with victory. "I succeeded in gaining your trust, pushing your emotions to their limits, and then taking it all away, just like that." Zim snapped his fingers as a visual aid.

"What about Kat?" Was all Dib could manage to say.

Zim let out a small laugh. "Ah yes, Kat, she was only a pawn and was a small sacrifice to make for this plan."

Dib's fingers curled into tight fists. "So…she's dead?"

Zim's smile faded as he walked to Dib, looking him strait in the eyes. "Yes Dib, she's dead. And she died trying to kill you, think about that." Zim turned his back to Dib and walked over to the window that divided them from space. "Now I will go and get ready for the destruction of that filthy Earth planet, have fun Dib, and cherish these moments greatly, because they are the last moments you will ever have."

Dib watched Zim leave with that smug little smile that always meant victory or, at least, he always thought it meant victory. "I've…lost." Dib said as he hung his head. "There's nothing I can do. I've lost everything that ever meant anything to me. My pride, Kat, and soon…." Dib looked up to Earth. "…my home." Dib dropped his head again and closed his eyes.

"Aw, don't be sad big headed boy." Dib heard a familiar voice say.

"GIR?" Dib asked as he looked up and saw the blue SIR bot sitting on his shoulder, his face only inches from his.

"Why you sad?' GIR asked, tilting his head more to the side like a dog questioning a strange sound.

"It's nothing, nothing you could understand." Dib said, looking away from GIR with saddened eyes.

"Aw, the big headed boy is very sad. You know what I do when I'm sad?" GIR asked as he jumped down from Dib's shoulder and landed on the floor in front of him. "I sing the Doom Song!"

"Please GIR, not now, dooms the last thing I need." GIR stopped and looked to Dib, tears filling up in his blue eyes. "GIR, don't cry, please, you can sing the Doom song later, when I'm not around."

The tears fled from GIR's eyes when he heard this. "Gone? Gone!" GIR nearly screamed as he jumped on Dib, gripping onto his shoulders for all her was worth.

"Yeah, your Master is going to get rid of me, right after he blows up my home planet."

"Gone?" GIR screamed again as he fell to the floor. "No, you can't leave! You can't!" GIR placed his hands over his eyes and began to cry, water spilling everywhere.

"GIR, maybe if you get me down from here then I can stay. You know, if I can save the Earth and all." GIR looked up to Dib in silence. "Could you do that? For me?"

"You promise big headed boy?" GIR asked.

"Yes, I promise." Dib said with a smile.

While GIR was getting Dib down from his prison Dib realized something. Something about this crazy little bot brought back Dib's strength. He couldn't figure out what it was but he just figured it was a good thing this little robot showed, or else he would no longer be looking at the beauty of Earth.

A few minutes later Dib and GIR were off and headed towards Zim's lab. _Will we be ready?_ Dib thought. _Will _I _be ready? Will GIR follow me? Will I save the Earth?_

So many questions and only one answer…


	15. It's Alive?

Well _Alien Love_ is reaching its end, sad ain't it? I was considering doing a sequel, if I do then I'll have to end this one a certain way, but I'm stuck on whether or not to make the sequel, so...I want to see what the readers think. If enough people tell me they want a sequel then I'll do it. So, what do ya think?

Last quote was _Tallest Purple_ from _The Nightmare Begins_

"My Tallest! My Tallest? My Tallest! My Tallest?(And it goes on and on and on.)

-----

"Hahahaha!" Zim laughed menacingly as he pushed some buttons and pulled some levers. "This was all too easy!" He said with a huge smile as he quit his laughing and looked out the giant window that stood before him. "Tricking Dib and using his emotions proved to be a very good plan, and a very easy one as well!" Zim began to laugh again, his body shaking with a happy rage, one that filled him every time he thought of defeat over the Dib.

Zim sat down in a chair that was positioned in front of the controls and gazed out the window, staring at Earth now from a different angel than before. "It was such an interesting planet, too bad that I have to destroy it." He said, acting as if he felt sympathy toward the stink of a planet. Zim laughed a bit more before leaning back in his chair, relaxing as he gazed at the homey stars, waiting for the moment that he could destroy the Earth.

-----

POV – Dib

My breathing has become ragged and my legs feel like their going to break under the pressure of my body. It's hard to keep from crying, thinking back on everything that has happened. But I shouldn't think about that right now, I have to save my home, my family and…and everything I care about. Just like how I could…could…couldn't_ save her._

couldn't 

-----

Third-Person Narration

Dib was running down halls, following the little robot through the many twists and turns. For such a little guy this thing could sure run fast, making Dib rather tired. "Ok GIR, let's stop for a minute, alright?" He asked, stopping and leaning over, his arms on his knees as he greedily took in gulps of air.

GIR stopped and looked back to Dib. "Boy hurt?" GIR asked, leaning his head to the side a bit.

Dib smiled as he faced the ground. "No GIR, I'm not hurt, just tired."

"Oh, ok!" GIR said happily as he jumped around, bouncing of the walls with happiness…literally.

A few minutes later and Dib stood, looking around for the mysterious SIR bot. "GIR?" He called cautiously, not wanting to draw any attention. "GIR." Dib walked forward slowly, looking around the corner to see…

Nothing.

"Hmm…where could that little robot go?" Dib asked himself softly, continuing to walk down the hallway. As Dib looked to the walls he noticed that this passage was different from the rest. Unlike the others that, to the left, were pure glass and, to the right, were just a pale purple color, this hallway seemed to be padded on each side. The padding seemed to be weaving with red and purple cords, turning and twisting trough the padding.

The padding was a pale purple, just like the other walls were, but these walls seemed to be…moving. Dib stopped and looked to the ground, which he was happy to see was not padded but was a normal floor, with plenty of regular lines crossing across it. "Lines…" Dib muttered to himself as his eyes opened wide. "No, that can't be, Zim doesn't even know that I'm…" Dib spun around as he heard a giant BOOM from behind him.

Dib didn't risk running back, he knew what had happened. GIR had lead him into a trap and now he was stuck in this, this…room.

Dib looked around, taking in his surroundings as best he could. He began to hear a _thump, thump, thump, thump_, each time it growing louder and quicker. Dib's attention was taken to the walls, which were now beating like a heart. "Great." Dib muttered. "Could it get any worse?" And just as he asked this question he heard something that sounded like a vacuum, sucking away the poor helpless dust bunnies.

Dib looked behind him and saw that the lines were not lines at all, they were tiles, tiles that were falling quickly, one by one and then two by two. "At least it wasn't my idea." Dib said as he looked in front of him. "I thought they'd fall from each end, Zim must want some entertainment."

Dib began running away from the falling tiles, his hair and black coat flapping wildly. A few seconds of running and Dib could already feel himself growing tired and achy. _I guess I wasn't fully rested after all._ He thought as his breath got heavier.

Dib looked to the walls again when he noticed that the pulsing of the walls began to grow faster and louder. "Zim must be just trying to get me to go faster." Dib muttered as he kept running. "Well, it's not gonna happen." He said as he looked him to see that he was a good distance ahead of the tiles.

When Dib looked back his feet began to slip and within a few seconds he was on the ground, face looking at the pulsing ceiling. "What the…what just happened?" He asked nobody as he sat up and looked around, noticing that there was a slippery red substance on the ground, which now covered him from head to toe. Dib stood up quickly as he heard the familiar sound of a vacuum coming closer. He tried to run but just fell forward on his hands and knees. He got up again and made his way over to the wall, the sound of the tiles falling growing louder and louder.

Once Dib made it to the wall he gripped onto it, hoping he could use it as a supporter. The wall felt spongy, so was a good thing to grasp. Dib smiled slightly as he began to jog, the pulsing sponge keeping him from falling.

A few minutes later and Dib had lost the falling tiles again, but along with lost tiles came the wall, pulsing harder and quicker once more. Dib stopped and looked tot he wall. _Again?_ He thought as it's pulsing grew. Dib shook it off and kept going, gripping onto the pulsing wall for all he was worth.

A few seconds later and Dib felt something cold touch his fingers and slide down his arms. As he looked up he saw some green goop seeping from the walls, soon making it too slippery too hold on to. His hands slipped from the spongy wall and he fell back into the red liquid. "No!" Dib yelled as he stood up, the sound of the vanishing floor touching his eardrums. Dib growled as he began to slide through slush on the ground, his feet sliding through it all.

Only seconds later did the wall began to pulse faster and the _thump, thump_ grow louder.


	16. Leaving the Room

Sorry it's taken me a while to post this next chapter but I've decided to start makin' fics for the FullMetal Alchemist community a few blocks down from here, and also, I do think that I will make a sequel. So yes, hope that makes some peoples happy.

Last quote was _Zim_ from _Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars_

"You get my taquitos yet?"

-----

The thumping from the walls began to beat faster as Dib sloshed his way through the obstacle coarse. He used to always be surprised at what Zim could do, but lately, he wasn't surprised in the least. He was really only annoyed, no, _angry_ that Zim would go this far just to destroy the Earth. But why wouldn't he? Dib had done nasty things, and if not for Zim's hardened feelings Zim probably would have broken down as well, just like Dib had.

But Dib didn't give up that easily, he'd already lost someone dear to him, someone who might have actually understood him and agreed with his theories, too bad she left before he ever saw her.

But did she really leave? He thought. _Maybe Dad was only saying that to hide his feelings for Mom, perhaps she died giving birth to Gaz, or maybe she was sick when we were still young? Oh, it doesn't matter why she's gone…_ Dib was snapped from his thoughts when a new sound met his ears.

He thought. Dib was snapped from his thoughts when a new sound met his ears. 

Dib looked behind him, only to see that the tiles had fallen behind again, but with one obstacle gone a new one came. As Dib looked ahead of him he saw the red and purple cords from the walls lashing out; snapping like whips the walls their commander. And as if elastic whips weren't enough, each had electricity running through them, a little bite from the tip of these things could send you down like a freshly swatted fly.

Dib stopped and looked in horror at the new obstacle. "Couldn't he have left it with goo and a falling floor?" He muttered to himself as he looked quickly around for a solution to his next problem. One of the red cords caught his eye to his right; the electricity running through it seemed to have stopped.

A bit more looking and Dib noticed that the cord was covered in green goo from the pulsing walls. "So the goo fries the cords, great!" Dib said excitedly. "Now all I have to do is wait for all the cords to get covered in this green stuff and…" Dib could here the undying sound of a vacuum growing closer. "There's no way that all the cords will be covered in this stuff within a few seconds, I've gotta figure something else out."

Dib walked a little closer but ended up slipping, his face landing only millimeters from numerous red and purple cords, each covered in the flowing red slush. After a few moments of silence Dib had it. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "I'll cover myself in this red stuff and…walk through…the wires." Dib was starting to second-guess himself, but the sound of a vacuum leading to nothing made him roll on the floor like crazy.

A few seconds later and Dib was on his feet again, not stopping to think any more as the tiles were only seconds away from his heels. Dib brought his arms close to his chest as the cords wiped his body. A smile crossed his face when he felt no shocks from the sparking cords. A few moments later and Dib had reached the end but as he passed the last red cord he felt a strange sensation in his right arm and then…nothing.

He stopped once out of the newest death trap and tried to examine his arm, soon realizing it was useless. "It paralyzed my arm!" Dib nearly screamed as he used his left hand to throw his right arm around, it just flew up, missed Dib's nose by an inch, and flapped down by his side.

Dib rose his head and good hand toward the ceiling, ready to curse out everyone and everything when he saw a door. A plain, sliver, double door standing right in front of him. "I've made it!" Dib said to himself happily as he ran to the door, pushing it open with his left hand.

Dib placed his left foot forward, ready to meet welcoming ground and…

Fell forward and down, the air brushing across his face and blowing his jacket back. It would have been nice if Dib's jacket worked as a parachute because he hit pretty hard when he met with the unexpected ground.

"Oh, my face." Dib mumbled as he pushed himself up with his useful arm and then proceeded to rub his face as if it would push some of the pain away.

"Insolent Dib human!" Dib heard a cocky voice say as light filled the room. "You would have been better off to have fallen through the floor then end up here!"

"Where is _here_?" Dib screamed to the ceiling as he stood and looked around.

"Your worst nightmare."

-----

This chapter is shorter than the rest, sorry, but I think the next chapter is going to be the last one for this story, so I wanted it to be a good length. Hope ya enjoyed it!


	17. The End?

HYPA gal33355555, I am right with ya on giving Dib an arm if it helped, I bet he'd be happy to know some gal loved him after all this. And congrats with the quote, haven't said that in a while.

Last quote was _GIR_ from _Hobo 13_.

"I made sandwiches!"

-----

"Where is _here_?" Dib screamed to the ceiling as he stood and looked around.

"Your worst nightmare." Dib could hear Zim say, a smirk surely on his face.

"My worst nightmare huh?" Dib screamed with a smirk of his own. "I don't exactly think that's possibly now, I've already been through it all Zim!"

"Oh really Dib-human?" The lights dimmed a little and Dib looked around furiously. "I think you haven't been though it all and this will prove it!"

"Dib, I…I never thought I'd see you again!" Dib heard from behind him. He turned around quickly and stumbled backwards, nearly falling on his butt. "I can't believe it's you! It's really you! I though you were dead!" He heard a soft voice whisper into his ear.

Dib was in a bit of shock right now, he hadn't heard that voice in so long. "K-Kat?" He asked, his voice ruff with disbelief.

"Yes, it's me." Kat said as she pulled back, a smile on face and tears on her cheeks. "I've missed you Dib…so much."

Dib's eyes began to water with happiness at the sight of Kat. "I…" But soon the tears disappeared as Dib ripped himself away from here. "You're…you're not her, are you?" Dib shouted as he pointed his left hand at Kat. "You…you can't be."

"Dib?" Kat questioned as she took a step towards him, worry in her eyes. "Of course it's me, why…why wouldn't it be?"

"It's not you, I know its not! You turned out to be a fake, a pawn of Zim's! You never…you never loved me like you said and I…I was a fool for believing it all." Tears began to slowly run down Dib's cheeks again.

I pushed it all away, all my feelings and all the memories of her, but now…now this is bringing them all back and I…I can't stop…I can't stop…crying. Dib's left hand was brought to his face as he bowed his head, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. _I was so happy…so happy when I was with her. She understood me, she took me in and…and I actually thought that…that…she loved me. _

Dib's left hand was brought to his face as he bowed his head, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. 

As Dib cried he hadn't noticed that Kat had walked over to him until her felt his cold body being warmed by the presence of another. "It's alright Dib, I'm here." Kat had wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a loving hug, one full of warmth and care.

Dib rose his tear stained face to one with a warm smile. "You…you can't…."

"But I am silly, don't worry, I'm here for you." Kat's smile faded as she leaned in, her warm lips gracing Dibs.

I thought…I thought she didn't care, but…but maybe she…maybe she does.

Dib started kissing back, his body being warmed by the love that Kat shared with him. He had always felt alone, lost, and helpless without her, but now…now he felt that he actually belonged in the crazy world he called his home.

Kat broke the kiss, pulling away slowly after a few seconds. "I told you silly. I _do _love you." She looked into Dib's eyes with a smile.

Dib's eyes began to water again as he fell into Kat's arms, burying his face in her chest as he began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He sobbed.

"It's alright." Kat said as she hugged him, running her hand over his black hair. "I forgive you." A few minutes passed and Kat fell slowly to the ground, Dib still in her arms.

"Just remember." She began. "Just remember that I'll always be with you and…"

Dib eyes shot open, something in her voice not sounding right.

"…and that _Zim_ will always be one step ahead of you!"

Dib's head shot up with surprise at these words, and what he once saw as Kat was no longer Kat, but…

…Zim.

This really _was_ his worst nightmare.

The End

Next: _A Heart to Mend_


	18. A Heart To Mend Sequel

Ok, I am just posting to inform you that _A Heart To Mend,_ the sequel to _Alien Love_, finally has it's first chapter up! Hooray! After soooo long! XD


	19. Recent Updates 7 15 08

Alright, I have just set up a Live Journal account for my FanFiction readers. I will update there telling you what I am working on, how far I am, and what is put off to the side, etc. etc. I have the first post up and, every time I update I will update these the updates are in _Las Mariposas Exotica _and _Alien Love_, telling you! So I hope this helps and keeps you guys more in tune as to what I am up to!

Here is the link:

http : / / dietjutsu. livejournal. com/

Take out the spaces, of course.

DietJutsu


End file.
